Online or Offline, No Matter What
by BellPrincess
Summary: Sora picks up his new game and it just so happens that the most popular boy has too.  What will happen between the two screen names, and the two boys?
1. Online

Once upon a time? Isn't that how all the good stories start? The ones we all know seem to start with that so I might as well too. Once upon a time there were two boys. One was a little too cheery and the other was the Yin to his Yang. It started online; doesn't everything these days? It was on a site that wasn't too mainstream; it was more like a Facebook for video game nerds. At least everyone had something in common right? You could probably get on, go to any random persons page and start talking about a game you both liked and become friends in a heartbeat.

Well for these two that's exactly how it happened. The one named Sora signed up because there was a perk for your system if you signed up and logged in your game number on the site. Riku, well that was probably the same thing for him. That part got lost in all the fuss; even I don't know that part. Anyway, Sora signed on and logged in his game number that came with his new favorite game. Well now that he had his little fun time with the new perk he got he figured it was time to see what the site was really about.

He liked the idea of it so he tried his luck and found a random page. It was nice, Sora and the boy whose page this was had a lot in common. They seemed like a nice person so he messaged them and started to talk to them.

Sora: KeybladeEpicness

"Hey there friend! I'm new to this site and I just spotted your page. You sound pretty awesome:) Maybe we could be friends."

Now you couldn't see this persons face, their name, or anything other than what they posted. Sora may have been a little ignorant at the time, but good thing he was. This whole thing led to something even greater than either of the two boys could think ever possible.

Riku: TheDarknessFollows

"Hey, glad you stopped by! I'm also kind of new here. Well by kind of I mean I've already been here for maybe like about ten months maybe? That's beside the point. Cool to meet you KeybladeEpicness.

KeybladeEpicness:

So I saw you like Final Fantasy too. I actually know the people who a couple of the characters were based off of:) They said that the likeness was uncanny. I actually stood in line for 2 whole hours just to get them game!XD Man the line was nuts here! How was it on your end?

TheDarknessFollows:

Oh not too bad here, I just had to go in and get it. I don't live anywhere too big. Plus I went in the day after it came out to get it just so I didn't have that long line:P

KeybladeEpicness:

Ha! Really? I don't live anywhere that big either, but there was this really long line though...Maybe it was just because the game is so popular?

TheDarknessFollows:

Yeah, I heard there was a really big line in my town too, but I didn't feel like dealing with it so I waited. Anyway, so what's up with you?

KeybladeEpicness:

Hmmm, well not much really...All I've been doing is sitting and chatting with people online and playing Final Fantasy. You?

TheDarknessFollows:

Well pretty much the same here...not very interesting am I? All the people at my school think I am, but really I'm just an average guy like everyone else. I just wish that people other than the people I talk to online would get to know the truth.

KeybladeEpicness:

Oh man, that sounds sad and lonely:( At my school I'm a nobody...Everyone always pays attention to my bro and his buddies. The only reason girls ever talk to me is to get to my brother, and we're even twins at that! Well we don't look exactly alike, but we are pretty close. Well now that you know I'm a loser you're probably going to stop talking to me aren't you...

TheDarknessFollows:

Heck no! Man, we kind of have the same story. Two guys one popular, the other invisible but both want something different. Someone to get to know them. In a way, we're kinda of alike. And plus you're not a loser to me, I mean common! Have you even looked at your computer screen? We're both on the same site silly. Plus even though we just send like one message a day to each other I feel like we're already good friends.

KeybladeEpicness:

Really? Dude, you don't know how bad I was freaking out! Ha! Looks like I didn't really have much to worry about there:) You know those guys I mentioned that hang out with my brother? Well one of them pushed me down in the hall way and then just ran off! How rude is that! And to make things even worse, it was in front of the girl that I like too...and to make it even worse, he pushed me into her best friend. It was in the lunch room so there for we both got food all over us...I'm pretty sure my life is over now!X(

TheDarknessFollows:

Man, that sounds pretty bad. If I were there I would have stood up for you! Even if you are a nobody at your school:) You're my friend and that's all that matters. But you know what the strange thing is. Today I ran into a boy at my school to day at lunch. It kind of looked like I pushed him and he got knocked back into some girl. I felt bad, but I had an emergency I had to take care of. See I'm on my own already like most people at my school so I had an emergency to take care of at work, I would of helped the poor guy up but I really had to get going...am I a bad person? Because I bet he feels the same way you do...

KeybladeEpicness:

Oh man, no I don't think you're a horrible person. And don't worry you aren't the only ones who are on their own. Me and my brother are too. We share an apartment with someone. We all go to the same school, but we're all on totally different level. My brother is the popular one just because of his looks and the way he acts, our room mate is kind of popular because he's in a band that play locally but they still get all the attention of a big time band, and me...well we both know that story...

TheDarknessFollows:

Ummmm, you know. I'm starting to think this is more than chance here...What I mean by that is there's this boy I hang out with who also has a twin which his brother was the one I knocked down, and they both share an apartment with our friend...who also plays in a band...

KeybladeEpicness:

Oh, ummm well ok then. How about this tell me something that only someone that this particular school would go to. Gotta make sure before I give out my name and stuff...

TheDarknessFollows:

Well let me see here, the guys name is Demyx, the other one is Roxas(I know he has a twin I just don't know him personally, but I do know his name), Sora...

KeybladeEpicness:

...Well, I really don't know how but Riku? This isn't some kind of prank is it? Cause if it I'm gonna be mad Roxas. You know I don't have many friends, and I really don't enjoy you constantly "joking" about it either.

TheDarknessFollows:

Wait, Sora? Whoa, this is big! Hi, I guess I've never really talked to you before but this is cool I guess. And no it's not a prank, I'll tell ya what. I'll prove that I'm really who I am I say. Tomorrow I will invite you to sit with us. No joking here. And I'll even tell Roxas to back off a bit on the "joking" as you put it.

Well that was one of the last messages sent between the two on the site. After what happened next neither needed the site to talk to each other. The following day this is what happened. It was lunchtime and this was your usual High School lunchroom. Nothing special, well at least no one thought.

"Hey Sora! Come sit with us!" It was Riku, and just like he promised, he asked Sora to sit with him.

Roxas was quick to react to this, "Riku! What are you doing? You do know who that is right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Oh and one thing. Sora would like it if you would stop commenting on how he didn't have that many friends."

"Didn't?"

"Yeah, I'm his new friend," Riku smiled at Roxas and watched Sora continue to make his way to their table.

"Hey uh Riku," Sora said sitting down at the already crowded table.

"I told you I would, and that it wasn't a prank."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys, just something I started writing for Christmas! Oh and this may not take place in winter just yet but it will next chapter which I am currently working on! Oh and Tiffany, this one's for you;) Merry Christmas Everyone!


	2. Offline

Half a Year Later - Winter Break, Christmas Eve

"Yo! Sora!" Riku shouted across the beach. Sora had tagged along with his brother; who had become used to this by now, and Demyx. It had become a natural thing for Sora and Riku to be seen together. Everything had changed for Sora since he started talking to Riku online.

He had even been asked out by several girls that if he wasn't hanging out with Riku he wouldn't have even gotten a second glance from. Of course he said no because there was someone he was waiting for; Kairi. She was the one he was waiting for. Although he started to feel something else when ever he was with Riku.

"Riku, so why did you call us all out here," Zexion asked. Some how Riku had managed to get him to come out here.

"You'll have to wait till Axel gets here."

"Great, and we all know how long he takes," Roxas said rolling his eyes. "Even on our first date he left me waiting for like half an hour!"

Well eventually Axel showed up, and by that time Zexion and Demyx had become too cold so they went back to Zexion's car.

"Sup?"

"Where have you been!" Roxas yelled giving Axel his famous pout. Now even Axel couldn't resist that.

"Well, uh, sorry Roxy. I lost track of time," Axel said trying to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend.

"So anyway, Riku?" Sora turned to Riku and gave him the same exact look Roxas gave Axel.

"Follow me," Riku said walking towards the hill that over looked the town.

"If you don't mind I think me and Roxas are gonna head back to my place for some hot chocolate." Before anybody said anything Riku and Axel gave each other a look and Roxas and Axel walked off towards Roxas' car since Axel couldn't pass a test to save his life.

"Ok Sora looks like it's just you and me."

"Y-yeah," Sora said blushing slightly, but you couldn't tell because of the cold.

As they reached the top of the hill Riku sat down on a dry patch of grass and looked out on the lights, "Sora, come sit," he said patting the ground in front of him. Sora sat down without asking why. That's when Riku pulled out a backpack from behind a bush near by. Pulling out a sketchbook he flipped to an open page. "Hold still for a second." And with that he started to sketch Sora's outline.

"I didn't knew you drew," Sora trying to hold still as best he could.

Without even looking up Riku replied, "Remember I told you, most people don't bother to get to know me."

"So, if you were just going to draw me then why ask everyone else to come out here?"

"Just a diversion for Roxas, and Demyx and Zexion have been getting some chemistry for a while, I thought I'd get them alone."

"Oh, right."

The two where silent for a while, but then Riku flipped it to show both of them sitting in front of the city lights.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I could never do something like that!" Sora said grabbing the page from Riku.

"The main reason I wanted to ask you out here was to ask you something. It's just I didn't know how to ask it so I stalled by drawing a picture. I wanted to know, if you would like to move in with me. Away from your brother and Zexion. See I know that Axel is asking your brother tonight to move in with him, and that would leave you alone with Demyx so I figured that I would ask you the same thing."

"Huh, well I don't know what to say," Sora said blushing again only this time it showed. "I don't see why not."

"Great," Riku said leaning in for a kiss.

It was a mystery on how long they stayed up there over looking the city, but Riku finally looked at his watch when it read 12:18. "Oh looks like it's Christmas already. I got you something." Riku rummaged through his bag and pulled out a present.

"You didn't have to," Sora said taking from Riku. "I didn't even get you anything!"

"Don't worry Sora, I don't care as long as I have you."

Inside was the game Sora had wanted for the longest time. It was extremely rare too. There were no words to describe the feelings Sora had at this moment. Instead he just leaned in again and gave Riku another kiss.

"He, I knew you'd like it," Riku said pulling away for breath.

"Thank you so much."

"No matter what, I'm always here for you."

Riku leaned in for another kiss, and that's when KeybladeEpicness and TheDarknessFollows finally found what they were looking for. The one person who would get to know the real them. Online or offline, no matter what they made a promise that night under the tree, in the shadow of the city lights that they would always be there for each other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Ok well guys, this is the final chapter of this story and my final chapter/fanfiction for this year. Merry Christmas TIffy! And Merry Christmas everyone else! And a Happy New Year too! See ya next year everyone!^^


End file.
